kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Kagami
|kanji = 火神 大我 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 190 cm |weight = 82 kg |team = Seirin |position = Power Forward |talent = Jumping Power |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |vomic voice = Katsuyuki Konishi |anime voice = Yūki Ono }} Taiga Kagami is the 2nd main protagonist of the manga Kuroko no Basuke as well as being the ace and power forward of Seirin High. He is Tetsuya Kuroko's basketball colleague and friend. He is determined to defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best in Japan. Appearance Kagami is very muscular for a high school boy. He is very tall, which gives him an overwhelming aura, some say has the intensity of a wild tiger.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 8 He has dark red hair and red eyes. His eyes are also very narrow and his eyebrows are split. He wears the jersey with the number 10 and wears black and red basketball shoes. He is also occasionally seen with a shiny metal necklace with a ring on it, that represents his friendship with Tatsuya Himuro. When he is seen in his school uniform, he keeps his vest unzipped, with a white shirt underneath. Personality Kagami is very ambitious, stubborn and determined. He refuses to give up in a difficult situation and is very head strong. He is mostly known for his undying and furious fighting spirit. He enjoys to play against strong opponents and sees no point in playing basketball when there are no stronger opponents. The down-side of this, is that he is also very hot-headedKuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 6 and has a short temper. When Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2 to the training, it is revealed that Kagami is scared of dogs.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 74, page 9 This fear originates from his time in America, where he was once bitten by a dog. He overcame this fear when he realized that Tetsuya #2 is good for the team and petted it. He is also a glutton and is able to eat at least five times a normal meal. He is shown to be a great cook. During the series and especially after the Interhigh and during the Winter Cup, Kagami has matured a lot. Instead of going up against every provocation and becoming hot-headed quickly, he thinks before he acts and has developed some sort of hindsight that lets him simulate a possible one-on-one battle. Even though that he still hates losing, he has somewhat took peace with it. Now, he has become a much more clever player that doesn't plunge into battles without thinking first.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 10 History In third grade, Kagami moved to the States and attended school there. He had a hard time making friends because of his foreign appearance, but he met Tatsuya Himuro, who invited him to play street basketball with him. Kagami accepted and made his first friend. Kagami, who was still a beginner back then, admired Himuro's talent in basketball and how he made friends that way. When he asked Himuro how to get friends, Himuro told him it came because of basketball, and asked Kagami to play basketball and Himuro would train him. Himuro taught him a lot and Kagami quickly improved and he also made friends. Himuro and Kagami grew closer to each other Kagami saw Himuro as an older brother. In an act of kindness, Himuro bought two rings, gave one to Kagami and told him that those rings are the proof that they're brothers.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 9 Three years later, because Himuro was one year older than Kagami, Himuro graduated before him. They lost eachother out of sight, until they reunited one year later. Kagami was seen playing basketball and he was invited by some boys to play with their team. They told him he'd be of great value in the competition against another team, with the winner getting the court. The boys tell him that the other team recently got a strong player and Kagami is interested. He decides to join their match and is amazed when he sees Himuro there. Himuro tells hims to play fair and square, hinting that he shouldn't go easy just because they know each other. Kagami agrees and he wins against Himuro for the first time.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 12 After that, they played every week and they each lost and won the same amount. After 98 games, Himuro tells Kagami that if he loses the next game, he won't see Kagami as his little brother anymore, because the big brother is always stronger than the little brother. In the 99th game, Kagami finds out that Himuro has injured his wrist. Himuro shoots, misses and Kagami runs for the fast break. He goes up for the lay-up, but couldn't bear to win against Himuro and misses on purpose. After the game, Himuro punches Kagami. He tells him that the next match, they'll bet on the ring that represents their friendship. He says to treat the previous game as a draw. And tells him that when he loses the next time, he will have to pretend that they never were friends. But before they had a rematch, Kagami flew back to Japan, not seeing Himuro again for 2 years.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:PF